


Said The Bard

by Doodled93, XPerimental



Series: Modern Monster Hunting [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Geralt is still a Witcher, Geraskier, Homecoming, Jaskier the Singer, M/M, Modern Monsterhunting, Singing, Slice of Life, Soft Geralt, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodled93/pseuds/Doodled93, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPerimental/pseuds/XPerimental
Summary: [Jaskier] had a cloth in one hand, pointed out to an invisible crowd, and was using the spray bottle in the other as a microphone.----Geralt returns from a job to Jaskier dancing around their apartment, singing into a cleaning spray bottle.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Modern Monster Hunting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603327
Comments: 35
Kudos: 783





	Said The Bard

**Author's Note:**

> Hellstrider (@Billyhargrovens/@Thebardjaskier on tumblr) is very good at recommending songs for certain pairings that when we were joking around about this semi-trope for romance we were inspired. 
> 
> "I love you" by Said The Whale is the song, if you want to give it a listen beforehand :)
> 
> If we've missed any tags please let us know!

When Geralt got back to the apartment it was just past noon and to the sight and sound of Jaskier dancing around the main room, head bobbing to the music coming from the large wireless headphones hanging around his neck. He had a cloth in one hand, pointed out to an invisible crowd, and was using the spray bottle in the other as a microphone. Geralt set down his gear, weapons unstrapped to be set carefully on the table kept clear for _just_ such a purpose, and stepped forward to get a better look at his partner bobbing around in socks, sweatpants, and what looked like one Geralt’s slightly less blood stained grey cotton shirts. His hair was free of product and was flopping about his face as he danced, headphones rattling about his neck.

Jaskier claimed it was easier to focus on how his own voice sounded with the headphones just around his neck—Geralt could guess that he’d gotten into the mood for cleaning, flitting between rooms or else he would have had the music connected to speakers instead.

His ridiculous bard insisted on _consistency_ , and ever since Geralt moved in refused to use the speakers past a certain volume even when Geralt was away on a job.

Geralt didn’t recognize the song as one of Jaskiers, though he sang it with the same level of passion as he would his own—he felt a tired smile work its way onto his mouth when Jaskier’s head turned --

_“We've got a bloodline passing through our sight lines~”_

Jaskier was smiling widely when he turned, cloth and makeshift mic abandoned on the table as he slid on sock foot until he could hop, as he always did, to stand on tip toe on Geralts steel toed boots, arms that smell of vinegar and sweat curling around his shoulders for balance while he swayed there, still singing—  
_“We've got a bloodline man I gotta find mine~”_

“Hello to you, too,” Geralt murmured, accepting the soft, sweet kiss Jaskier pressed to his lips, hands going about his waist to help him keep balance. He kept swaying to the music, his wide smile tucking into something tighter at the corners, something more _amused_ , pressing closer and clasping hands behind his neck. Geralt cocked an eyebrow, his bard strangely silent--

“I love you, I love you, I tell you that I love you

I need you, I love you, I really really love you~”

After every _I love you_ Jaskier pressed a small kiss, to Geralts chin, cheek, nose, switching sides to continue to press small, quick kisses in time with his singing--

“I love you, I love you, I tell you that I love you~”

That refrain continued, Geralt grinning but accepting the dozen small kisses, feeling the residual tension from the job leaving his shoulders to have the soft, warm weight of his lover against him. Could feel Jaskier’s hand slide up into his hair to softly tilt his head to press soft kisses to his jaw, his temple, crooning softly with the music, cuddling and close to the same height on his toes—before pulling back suddenly to cup his face, eyes locking with a mocking pout--

_“You're kinda **sad** but I love you~”_

Geralt’s hand pinched his waist, caught him when he jerked back, slipping off his boots--

_“You're kinda **rough** but I love you~”_

\--Reeling him back into his arms when he tried to twist away, pressing his own kisses to Jaskiers smiling, singing mouth--

_“Maybe you're **broke** but I love you~”_

\--And catching his weight when he suddenly swooned backward, one arm coming up dramatically to his brow, straightening his neck to sing--

_“I know it's **stupid** but I love you~”_

\--that hand going _tight_ to Geralts shoulder when he mocked dropping him, a punch of breath leaving him at the momentary weightlessness, recovering--

_“You got a **bad** sense of humor~”_

\--before being hauled back upright--

_“A little **rough** around the edges~”_

\--only for Jaskier to twist unexpectedly and twirl away, head bobbing to the music with hands coming up to so _tenderly_ press over his own breastbone, _winking_ \--

_“You're kinda **soft** in the middle~”_

\--“Bard,” Geralt warned, boots still silent against the floor as he stalked forward--

_“You love those **boring** instrumentals~”_

\--Jaskier’s voice wavered only slightly with his laughter before he danced forward, bobbing to the music still to take up one of Geralts hands, raising it so he could twirl underneath it, _closer_ , palms coming up to cup his rough cheeks--

_“I never see you but **I love you** ~”_

\--close enough to again press a soft kiss to Geralts mouth, and--

_“We get along and **I love you** ~”_

\--again, eyes soft, mouth sweet against his, and--

_“You are my **Witcher** so I love you~”_

\--Geralt bent slightly to hoist Jaskier up against him, firm thighs locking against his hips when he started walking to the bedroom, when Jaskier finally, _finally_ \--

“Hey—Geralt, don’t—no boots in the bedroom, we _agreed_ —”

\-- _finally_ stopped singing, pulling off his headphones when Geralt tosses him to bounce lightly on the bed. Leaned back on his elbows to watch Geralt shrug out of his jacket, smile small and smug and not nearly as annoying as it should be. Nor the feeling of socked feet pressing to his hip when he sat down to unlace his boots, feeling toes press against his thigh. He could hear the rest of the song playing out from the speakers on the floor, something warm and content in his chest.

“Well I suppose you’re at least not wearing them in bed— _not_ ,” Jaskier interrupted himself when he paused, “not that I’m _complaining_ or anything, after slaving away _cleaning_ all day—”

“I’ll vacuum.”

Geralt smiled when he immediately felt Jaskier bounce upright, curling himself against Geralt’s side with a happy hum.

“Well, if you _insist_. I knew there was a reason I wanted you home, but couldn’t for the life of me remember why.”

“Hmm.”

It took very little effort to press his bard back down onto soft sheets, freshly cleaned in a room filled with the scent of _them_ , together.

“ _Ah_ , well,” Jaskier wiggled until his head was properly on the pillow, legs wrapping about his waist, “maybe there are a few other reasons.”

\---

_~You know, you know, you know I love you_

_You know, you know, you know I love you_

_You know, you know, you know I love you_

_You know, you know, you know I love you_

_You know, you know, you know I love you~_

_([EDIT BY @kickassfu)](https://kickassfu.tumblr.com/post/190919748436/hello-to-you-too-geralt-murmured-accepting)_

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is really part of the same universe as our other two, just some more slice of life :)  
> Do we dare tag this story as a songfic? O:  
> Also we can recommend 11 Acorn Lane's song "Let's Face It I'm Cute" as another song Jaskier would unashamedly belt out on his own.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read!  
> Come be social with us :)  
> ~XPeri (tumblr: @xperiwrites )  
> ~Doodled93 (tumblr: @doodled93 )


End file.
